1. Field of the Invention
This invention, for purposes of this disclosure, pertains to a railway hopper car automatic discharge control system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existing prior art disclose systems for automatically opening and closing hopper doors of railroad cars whereby the bottom dump doors are opened and closed by pistons operated by a pneumatic control system. The pneumatic control systems usually are powered by the main air supply system of the towing vehicle, by diverting the flow of air pressure from the main air system to the pneumatic control system. This diversion of airflow usually has been accomplished by the engineer or some other person opening a valve in an air line which connects the main air supply to the pneumatic control system. Once the air has entered the pneumatic control system, various piping techniques have been used to direct the flow of air pressure to one side or the other of the dump door control system. The most common means of changing the air flow from one side of the dump door system to the other side is by using solenoid operated directional control valves.